One Tree Hill: missing Naley moments
by chrisrocks36
Summary: A Naley scene from every episode. That's right, every episode starting from the Pilot.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode, that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 1: Pilot.

"So I still don't get this whole play against Nathan thing" Haley said, pushing her shoulder into Lucas' side when he sighed.

"Neither do I" Lucas chuckled, slinging his arm over Haley's shoulder. Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"Then why do it? I mean, it's not like he can stop you from joining the team. Whitey wants you on it. He's the coach" Haley pushed. Lucas looked at her and laughed.

"Hales, I know you don't want me to do this, but I have to. I need to know if I'm better than him."

"You are," Haley assured him, "For example, you're not failing English" Lucas narrowed his eyes at her.

"Haley, first of all I don't mean better in school. Secondly, how do you know what he is getting in English?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm a tutor. I know things" Haley laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes but squeezed his arm tighter around her shoulders. Suddenly, Lucas went flying against Haley, her books spewing across the floor and leaving Haley on her butt in the middle of the hallway.

"Haley, I'm so sorry!" Lucas cried, running to pick up her books as she brushed herself off, "I don't know what happened!"

"I think I do," Haley said warily, pointing ahead of Lucas. There Nathan stood chuckling, his arm slung across Peyton's shoulders. Lucas glared, then went to help Haley up. Up ahead Peyton rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You're a jackass, you know that?" Peyton spat, pushing Nathan's arm off her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Nathan exclaimed spinning around to face Peyton, "Are you on his side or something?"

"Dammit Nathan I'm not, but I don't think you need to be such a jerk. I mean you knocked that poor girl over." Peyton growled, gesturing to Haley who was picking up the rest of her scattered papers. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know who she is. What is she like his girlfriend or something? Why would I care?" Nathan shrugged, glancing at Haley.

"How the hell would I know?" Peyton muttered, walking over to her locker, "I just know she didn't do anything to you. Just leave them alone" Nathan angrily slammed Peyton's locker shut and before she could let out an angry yell he hissed,

"You're my girlfriend Peyton. You're supposed to be supporting me, not defending some random chick wearing an ugly-ass poncho. Look, I'm sorry I yelled but can we just agree that I'm better than that punk?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered, staring at the ground.

"Okay," Nathan sighed, picking her chin up to kiss her quickly, "Well I'm going to the gym. Pick me up at 4" Nathan jogged off, meeting up with Tim. Peyton glared after him and started walking to the locker room. She was about to enter the room when she saw Haley sitting in the tutor center. Peyton glanced around and knocked on the door. Haley looked up and confusion swept across her face. She motioned for Peyton to come in.

"Hi," Peyton said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi?" Haley responded, putting her pen down.

"So, I just wanted to say sorry. For Nathan. You know, pushing you down and stuff. He is just worried about the match."

"Okay," Haley said slowly, still looking confused, "It doesn't mean he needed to knock Lucas down, or me"

"I know," Peyton muttered, "he just doesn't know how to act. Anyone I'll tell him to leave your boyfriend alone," Peyton turned to leave.

"Hey," Haley called, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Okay," Peyton said, "Let me know how long that lasts" And she left.


	2. Chapter 2: basketball game

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode, that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

~Sorry the update took so long! Blame school! I will try to get going in a regular rhythm! These ones are the hardest though, since there are really no Naley scenes I can use. This is mostly building up to the relationship. So sorry if it's a little boring! Once we get into the relationship I hope it will pick up pace!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 2: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most. During the dreaded basketball game.

With a quick swish of his wrist a bend in his knee, Nathan let the ball swish gracefully through the hoop, giving his team the lead. The half-time whistle blew, and Nathan jogged over to the bench, passing Lucas.

"See, punk. That's how you use a ball" Nathan sneered, grabbing his water bottle.

"How would you know what to do with a ball? Seeing as you don't have any" Lucas muttered, slouching over.

"What was that?" Nathan growled, jumping up angrily.

"Scotts!" Whitey yelled, slamming his clipboard on the bench, "If you two don't cut your crap, I will see to it that neither of you have balls!" Nathan rolled his eyes at Whitey and fell back onto the bench, shooting a glare at Lucas.

"Nathan!" a voice yelled from the crowd. Nathan spun around to see Dan sitting in the second row, his hand raised to get Nathan's attention. Nathan smiled at him, waiting for the praise.

"Pick it up son," Dan called, a disappointed look on his face.

"Seriously, Dad?" Nathan cried, "I have 14 points and it's only halftime!"

"When I set the record, I had 28 points by halftime!" Dan called, shaking his head. With one more swift look at Nathan, who's face was filled with astonishment, Dan exited the gym. Nathan slowly turned around, and sat dejectedly on the bench, gritting his teeth.

"Don't listen to him," Whitey said gruffly not raising an eye to Nathan. Nathan just rolled his eyes, and spun the nearest basketball on his finger.

"Lucas!" an excited cry escaped from the crowd. Nathan peered out of the corner of his eyes to see the brunette waving excitedly at Lucas, her huge smile taking up most of her face. Nathan glanced quickly at Lucas to see him smiling back. The girl gave him a thumbs up. Nathan stared ahead of him at the gym wall. How could Lucas be the one getting the thumbs up, when he had played 5 minutes at most, and sucked for every second of them. Nathan glanced back at the girl, who was now laughing with Keith. Nathan scanned her body quickly.

_Not bad_, he thought, thinking of Lucas. Better than anyone else he could get. He scanned the girl again. Not bad at all.

"Nathan!" A shrill voice demanded, cutting through his examination. Nathan spun around to see Peyton, glaring angrily at him from the court.

"What?" Nathan cried defensively, "What is your freaking problem?"

"You!" Peyton shrieked, "You're my boyfriend, stop checking out random girls! It's kind of insulting!" Nathan rolled his eyes,

"Use the rest of the game to cool yourself down, and then I'll heat you back up after the game," Nathan yelled.

"Know what? Don't bother coming over. We're done. I'm sick of this!" Peyton growled, throwing her pom-poms on the ground and stomping off. Nathan chuckled and grabbed the basketball he had dropped. The whistle screeched, and Nathan hopped off the bench. He glanced swiftly at the girl in the stands again. While he had the night off, he might try and get a little action in.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Boat

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

We are finally getting into real Naley scenes! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 3: Are You True?

Haley sat on the picnic bench, watching the bonfire crackle into extinction. She couldn't get that sharp feeling of guilt out of her gut for lying to Lucas.

"_He's my best friend_," Haley thought, _"What Am I doing?" _

"Hey, tutor" a voice called from behind Haley. She spun around to see Nathan standing behind the picnic bench. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley hissed.

"I don't see Lucas" Nathan said, pretending to look around, then sitting down next to Haley.

"Nathan, I still don't know about this. I mean if Lucas finds out,"

"He's not going to" Nathan cut her off, "I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone. No offense" Haley rolled her eyes again.

"So you didn't tell anyone?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Well, Peyton. But she won't tell." Nathan assured her, looking into her eyes. Looking into Nathan's eyes, Haley felt her mind go blank.

"Um, yeah okay" Haley spluttered, trying to remember what Nathan had just said. Nathan chuckled.

"Okay, well I've got to run. See you tomorrow morning. Tutor" Nathan said, winking at her. He stood up and brushed himself off. He smiled at Haley, touched her arm then turned around and walked off. Haley lay down on the table.

"What just happened?" Haley asked herself out loud.

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked playfully from behind Haley. Haley jumped up to see Lucas.

"Oh, um nothing. I just…tripped." Haley muttered.

"Klutz," Lucas teased, "Hey do you want a ride home? I'm heading off,"

"Yeah, sure" Haley said softly, getting up and walking over to Luke.

"Is everything okay, Hales?" Lucas asked, "you look kind of, dazed."

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Haley assured Luke, "let's go" Haley started walking to Luke's truck, the feeling of guilt burning her up.


	4. Chapter 4

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode, that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 4: Crash Into You

~While Nathan is driving Haley home from the party

Haley fell back against the soft seat of Peyton's car.

"Are you sure Peyton will be okay with this?" Haley asked Nathan as he climbed into the driver's side, "I mean I don't even know Peyton, I don't want to get on her bad side." Nathan scoffed "Seriously it's fine. She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to borrow her car."

"You're kind of an ass, you know that?" Haley snapped as Nathan started the ignition.

"Jeez, what did I do to you?" Nathan asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Why don't you ask my best friend what you did to him. I bet that will give you a good idea of why I think you're an ass,"

"Look, me and Lucas,"

"Lucas and I" Haley mumbled. Nathan rolled his eyes and continued.

"We're just not going to get along. That's how it goes. Sorry if that pisses you off."

"Hey, you know the deal. I'm only tutoring you if you stop being a jerk to him. Am I going to have to cancel our tutoring sessions?" Haley asked severely, showing she wasn't joking.

"Hey I promised I will stop being a jerk. Not that me and him will become best friends." Nathan defended. Haley closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I guess that's fair."

"So," Nathan started, "tell me something about you. How about, do you have any siblings?" Haley laughed.

"Um, yeah. Way too many," Haley muttered.

"Would I know any of them? Nathan asked, whizzing around a corner causing Haley to clutch onto her seat.

"Well I don't think you would know Quinn. But you probably have met Taylor. Everyone has" Haley chuckled.

"Taylor?" Nathan asked, "Is she kind of a…?

"Slut?" Haley finished, "In the highest degree"

"Oh" Nathan mumbled.

"_Could it…no." _Nathan thought to himself looking at Haley _"That Taylor couldn't be related to her" _

"You okay?" Haley asked, pulling her hat off and dropping it on the seat.

"Yeah fine. But that hat isn't" Nathan chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Haley exclaimed, looking at her hat.

"I'm sorry, but that thing is just plain ugly." Nathan laughed. Haley's jaw dropped, the hint of a smile was apparent in her eyes and in the corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me! My mom made this for me!" Haley defended, smiling.

"Did she make that ugly-ass poncho you always wear too?" Nathan teased, smiling at Haley's expression.

"Yes she did!" Haley exclaimed, slapping Nathan on the arm. Nathan laughed loudly, and proceeded to mock her hat.

"_Who would have thought the first time I laughed in months was with Haley James"_ Nathan thought to himself.

"_Who would have thought Nathan Scott has a sense of humor that doesn't include being in ass" _Haley thought to herself.

~Okay I have to add this at the end. REVIEW! Haha! Seriously I got no reviews on the last chapter! I know people are reading it! While you're adding it to your favorite stories, why not pop me a review? This is going to be a REALLY long story, I need some motivation! Haha well thanks for reading anyway!"


	5. Chapter 5

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode, that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

~Sorry the update took so long! I'm trying to get down a rhythm for updating, but I'm not an organized person. My goal is to update at least once a week. Or if I can't update twice in the next week. I just bought a calendar with horses on it (yes, I ride horses :-P) so I will use that as my updating calendar. So it's Thursday…okay I can do this! I'm so excited! Two chapters until real Naley! I'm already writing them!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 5: All That you can't leave behind

"Nathan," Haley groaned snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just…got distracted" Nathan mumbled, glancing back at the math book in front of him. Haley rolled her eyes and glanced at the place Nathan had been staring. She saw the cheerleading squad practicing out in the quad.

"Of course," Haley muttered, slamming the text book closed, "Nathan if you're not going to take this seriously I'm not going to waste my time,"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll pay attention I promise," Nathan grabbed Haley's arm. Haley sighed and fell onto the chair.

"Fine" she exclaimed and opened the math book again.

"So what do you and Lucas talk about?" Nathan asked, twirling a pencil in between his fingers.

"What?" Haley groaned, letting her head fall into her hands.

"I don't know. All we ever talk about is….school and stuff."

"Because I am you tutor. I am supposed to tutor you. In school." Haley lifted her head to look pleadingly at Nathan "So just let me tutor you." Nathan put his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Okay fine. You win, let's work" Nathan smiled.

"Good" Haley murmured, trying to ignore the butterflies that had just popped into her stomach.

"So for this problem you need to…,"

"Me and Peyton never talk," Nathan interrupted, spinning his pencil again, "All we do is make-out"

"Isn't that what all guys want?" Haley asked, not being able to resist the temptation of the question.

"Yeah, I guess" Nathan answered, frown lines visible on his forehead, "Well at least that's what guys say."

"So you want a girlfriend you can actually talk to?" Haley questioned, actually interested in this conversation. Maybe there was more to Nathan than people really thought.

"Yeah. I mean it's nice to have someone to talk to. I would imagine." Nathan said, staring blankly at the pencil.

"If you want talk to have a girlfriend you can talk to but you can't talk to Peyton, why date her at all?" Haley asked innocently, staring at the math book to hide the slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Because, my girl's gotta be good in the sack. And Peyton definitely is," Nathan said, raising his eyebrows happily.

"That's a great image" Haley muttered staring more intensely into her math book.

"What about you?" Nathan laughed.

"What about me?" Haley asked, feeling her cheeks burning intensely.

"In the sack," Nathan pressed, "what do you like in the sack?"

"Nathan, seriously this is not appropriate," Haley snapped, staring at the table.

"Oh come on," Nathan chuckled, "why not?"

"I wouldn't know" Haley muttered, her cheeks now at the point of fire.

"What do you…wait a minute. Are you…?" Nathan trailed off, staring intrigued at Haley. Haley nodded softly, still staring at the table.

"Woah," Nathan muttered, chuckling quietly, "Who would've thought?"

"What does that mean?" Haley snapped, snapping her head up to stare at Nathan.

"Nothing!" Nathan assured her quickly, "Just, you look like you could get around,"

"So you think I would be a slut?" Haley quipped, glaring at Nathan.

"No! You're just kinda hot. That's all!" Nathan smiled, staring at his pencil again.

"Oh," Haley murmured, surprised, "Well thanks…I guess'

"You're welcome. I guess." Nathan laughed, "Okay fine, we can actually work now"

"Thank you," Haley muttered, looking back down at the text book. She could shake that feeling of disappointment that conversation had ended. Or the secret thrill of Nathan saying she was hot.

~Sorry to be a pain in the ass again, but please review! You guys were great last chapter! Keep it up! But seeing over like 30 people have added me to their favorite stories list and I have over 500 hits and 600 views and a total of 8 reviews something isn't adding up! Enjoy! ~


	6. Chapter 6

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode, that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love!

So close to real Naley! What, like one chapter? Yes! I will try to make it come fast!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 6: Every Night Is Another Story

Haley glanced around the tutor center, looking for Nathan. She hadn't seen him in nearly a week since the incident at the game. She glanced at her watch again. 10 minutes late.

"Haley!" A voice called and Haley glanced around to see Nathan running into the tutor center. Haley laughed pleasurably at the site of Nathan running.

"Look who decided to show up," Haley teases, taking a binder out of her bag and laying it on the table.

"Sorry I'm late. Dan decided to give me a lecture right before I left the house," Nathan panted, plopping onto the chair.

"It's okay," Haley smiled, "Is he still pissed about last week's game?"

"Oh yeah. First he was pissed at Whitey, then he was pissed at me, then he was pissed at Lucas and now he's pissed at me again. I swear that man is going to be the death of me."

"Well if you do die, he's number one on my suspect list," Haley chuckled.

"So you never told me how you ended up in the car with Peyton and Brooke," Nathan said, staring suspiciously at Haley.

"Oh, that. Well it's not really that interesting. I missed the bus to get home, Brooke was high and Peyton had the car. So they just offered to drive me home. No big deal. And anyway, I know you and Lucas got kicked off the bus for fighting, but you two didn't seem to hate each other that night." Haley rallied, arching her eyebrow at Nathan. Nathan smiled.

"Don't get excited. We just had to put our differences aside for a night. That's it. We're not going camping together or anything."

"Okay, whatever you say," Haley muttered, opening her binder to pull out the English homework. Nathan rolled his eyes but smiled at Haley.

"You and Peyton seemed to be getting along though," Nathan smiled, glancing at the English homework.

"Yeah, she was cool," Haley agreed lightly.

"Have you talked to her since then?" Nathan asked, glancing up from his paper to see Haley's reaction.

"No. No, not really" Haley answered stiffly, shuffling idly through her papers.

"Oh," Nathan responded, looking back down at his English homework, "well it's nice to see you two getting along. I mean, you having a friend"

"What does that mean?" Haley exclaimed, a look of amused shock across her face.

"Nothing!" Nathan retorted quickly, "I just mean I don't see you with a lot of people besides Lucas and now that he's on the Ravens you two aren't together as much. And I don't know, it was kinda nice seeing you having fun with Peyton. You know, happy and smiling and stuff." Nathan looked up to see Haley blushing with an embarrassed smile across her face. He could see the happiness of his statement in her eyes though. He felt pride swell through him. Pride from making Haley feel happy. Nathan furrowed his brows, not sure why he felt that.

"Oh. Well thanks." Haley mumbled, not sure how to respond. That gesture seemed so sweet and caring, "I am happy you know"

"I know you are," Nathan assured her, "but it never seems like you have fun. You smile and laugh, but I never see you doing anything for yourself"

"Well some people have fun doing things for other people." Haley said quietly, trying to avoid the truth in Nathan's words.  
"I guess so." Nathan sighed, "But I still think everyone needs something they do for themselves. Only for them,"

"And yours is basketball?" Haley asked, the idea of work completely exciting her mind.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, yeah but…sometimes it feels like I'm doing it for my dad and not for me."

"Then why do you still play?" Haley asked quietly.

"Well I do love it. I just wish I could play for fun sometimes. You know even when I'm just shooting hoops in the driveway, there he is wanting to play one-v-one. And it's not even a fun, light match. If he wins, he wont shut up about it for days. If he looses, he just tells me he let me win so I could feel better about my awful free throws. Aren't your parents supposed to make you feel better about yourself and encourage you? Or is that just an urban legend." Nathan exhaled from his long rant. He had never told anyone that before. He had danced around the subject with Peyton, but communication was impossible with them. Telling Haley though, felt natural and effortless.

"No, they're supposed to," Haley murmured, "Sometimes I wonder if there is some kind of school for parents."

"Well, if there is, clearly my dad flunked out" Nathan sighed, "Can I ask you something though, getting back to the whole Peyton car thing?"

"Sure,"

"Did Peyton say anything…about me? Or us? Me and Peyton I mean." Nathan asked, staring at the table and scratching behind is ear shyly.

"Peyton and I," Haley murmured, flashing a quick, emotionless smile.

"Haley," Nathan groaned, smirking at her attempt though.

"No, not really," Haley muttered, trying not to make eye contact with Nathan. As much as she was dying to tell him Peyton really seemed to be over him, she couldn't betray Peyton or any chance she had at starting a relationship with her.

"Oh," Nathan mumbled, clearly disappointed, "So I guess it's actually over between the two of us,"

"Do you not want it to be?" Haley asked quietly, staring at a strand of hair she was playing with.

"No, I mean it does feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. No more fighting or screaming. But it was kind of nice having someone there for me though" Nathan vented, leaning back into his chair.

"Well maybe that just means you want a relationship. Just not with Peyton," Haley offered, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Yeah, maybe" Nathan agreed, sitting forward again, "What about you? Do you want a relationship?" He couldn't believe he had actually asked that question, and truly wanted to hear her answer. Haley felt her heart flutter.

"I'm not sure. My last relationship was in freshman year. With Lucas," Haley chuckled at the memory.

"You dated Lucas?" Nathan exclaimed, a slight hint of jealousy apparent. He quickly cleared his throat.

"_I'm not jealous. It's just because she's talking about Lucas,"_ Nathan thought.

"Well, not exactly. He pretended to be my boyfriend," Haley laughed.

"Oh," Nathan sighed, he seemed relieved, "Have you ever had a real boyfriend?"

"Not really. I mean I had a few week long relationships in Jr. High but nothing serious" Haley answered, tutoring the last thing on her mind.

"Jeez, you never cease to surprise me," Nathan laughed, "A virgin, no prior dating experience yet very hot." Haley blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well I don't think guys should define a girl. Just because I don't have much experience it doesn't mean anything." Nathan chuckled, making the butterflies in Haley's heart do back flips.

"That's true," Nathan agreed, still smiling, "I like your passion Haley James" Nathan smiled and stared into Haley's eyes. Haley, feeling her grasp on the English language start to slip quickly changed the subject.

"Know what else I have a passion for? Tutoring," Haley spluttered quickly.

"Crap," Nathan groaned, "I hoped you forgot,"

"Nope. Let's start with math" Haley muttered. She reached down to open her phone so she could check the time. The first thing that popped up was a missed call alert. From Lucas. Haley glanced up at Nathan and saw his forehead creased in concentration over a math problem. Haley couldn't help but feel her heart stop momentarily at the sight. She looked at her cell phone again, which now had Lucas' contact info popped up. The picture was her and Lucas fooling around at the miniature golf course on Karen's roof. Haley was sticking her tongue out and Lucas had his eyes crossed and golf club raised over his head. Haley smiled softly at the picture. She looked back up at Nathan, who was now smiling. He must have solved the problem. Again, her heart beat loudly against her chest. She had a serious problem.


	7. Chapter 7

It is a bunch of one-shots from every One Tree Hill episode that somehow includes Naley. Since you know, they are the best couple ever! Enjoy! Reviews are love! This is before the party by the way. And before the whole Nathan/Peyton rumor Brooke starts.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Ch 7: Life in a Glass House

Haley sighed and dropped her nearly 10 pound book bag onto the concrete steps in front of the school's entrance. She quickly followed her book bag's idea, flopping down onto the steps next to it. It was a strangely hot day for this time of year and Haley had been running around the school, helping all her tutoring students cram for the midterms. Except one student. She knew he was extremely busy right now, but she couldn't help but hope he needed a little refresher for exams.

"Guess not," Haley sighed to herself, collapsing onto the steps and closing her eyes.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" a voice chuckled, and Haley sprung up immediately, recognizing the voice.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, flinching at the excitement she heard in her voice. _Keep it cool. _She thought to herself. Nathan's smile widened at the happiness. He could feel Haley's smiling reflecting onto him, causing the corners of his mouth to move involuntarily.

"Hey. Saw your lazy ass over here, and decided to join you. You completely dead too?"

"You have no idea," Haley groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, but popping them open quickly to glance at Nathan, "Everyone is freaking out about midterms. Sometimes being the tutor girl sucks," Suddenly, Nathan's eyes began to grow in shock.

"Midterms are tomorrow?" he exclaimed in horror. "I thought they were next week!"

Haley bit her lip in attempts to hide her growing smile, "Um…no they're tomorrow,"

"Crap!" Nathan groaned, burying his head in his hands, "I already have so much to do tonight!" With his head still buried in his hands, Nathan glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Haley sigh in resignation. He knew he got what he wanted.

"You know…I don't really have anything important to do tonight. If you really need it…I _guess_ I could help you," Haley shrugged, trying to disguise the hope in her voice.

"Really? That would be great Haley!" Nathan exhaled, relieved. A smile flashed across Haley's face.

"Okay! Tonight? The dock? 7?" Haley glanced at her watch, "Oh, I have to go! See you tonight!" And she sprinted off. Nathan watched her fade into the distance and sighed, trying to ignore his pounding heart. He was Nathan Scott. He wasn't supposed to fall for nerdy, weird chicks like this. He tried to remember the last time he slept with someone and all could he think back to was Peyton, a good month ago. This wasn't Nathan. Thinking about a girl every night before he fell asleep, dreaming about being able to hold her, actually trying in school just to be able to feel like he made her proud. Nathan ran his hand over his forehead, trying to get the picture of her smile out of his head. It was there, all day. She had literally taken over his mind.

Nathan laced his fingers together on the table and stared at them for a minute, then glanced up again to look for Haley. 10 minutes late. Haley was never this late. About 5 minutes later, a multi colored poncho came into view. Nathan sighed, feeling relief wash over him knowing Haley was okay.

"Haley!" he called happily, waving his hands frantically above his head. Haley couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her lips at the sight of Nathan widely flailing.

"It's okay Nathan. I know where you are. We meet here almost every day," Haley chortled, as Nathan's smile dropped to embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You were just late. Everything okay?" Nathan asked, not bothering to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Yeah," Haley sighed, sitting down across from Nathan, "Lucas and I are just…not in a great place right now,"

"Oh," Nathan muttered, not really wanting to discuss Lucas, "Sorry. Can I ask you something about Lucas?"

"Depends on what it is," Haley warned, clearly not up for Nathan's snide comments about Lucas.

"Do you like him? As in…_like_ him?" Nathan mumbled, already regretting asking the question. He just needed to know. Lucas was his only possible competition. Nathan still couldn't believe he was sizing up his competition for "tutor girl"

Haley scoffed. "Seriously, why does everyone think that? We are only friends. Why can't a boy and a girl just be friends without getting interrogated. We aren't animals, we don't have to mate," Nathan raised his hands in surrender.

"I was just asking!" Nathan defended quickly, "But you guys seem more than just friends, you are _always _together. Hugging, touching hands…you know." Nathan felt a wave of severe jealousy wash over him at the thought.

"He's like my big brother. Seriously. That's it," Haley snapped, clearly not happy about being asked. In a softer, more sincere tone she added, "I don't like him more than a friend. I promise."

"Okay," Nathan smiled, "I believe you," And he did. He had to. It was his only chance at keeping this somewhat calm that was happening with Lucas. If he though Lucas and Haley had any chemistry at all, Lucas would be a dead man. Anyone would be a dead man if they hit on Haley.


	8. Chapter 8

Well folks, we finally did it! Actual Naley relationship is on! WOot! Again, read and review! Please! I got this done because I'm sick and need to distract myself. Sorry I'm such a crappy updater lol. Once the millions of tests I'm being slammed with right now slow down, hopefully this story and my other stories will pick up pace!

Disclaimer: I own none of this. One Tree Hill and the characters belong to the CW, the WB and themselves. It's all in good fun.

Chapter 8: The Search For Something More

"I still don't understand why you like mac and cheese," Nathan chuckled, scooping the last bite of it into his waiting mouth.

"Says the boy who just finished an entire serving of it in approximately 10 minutes," Haley chuckled.

"Because it only comes in the kids menu!" Nathan retorted, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"Okay, so you know how I have that huge family? Well back before any of them were at college, family dinners were insane. We could never agree on anything so we just fought all the time. Except for that one night, when we had macaroni and cheese. Everyone in my family loved it and we could sit around the table and eat happily, like a normal family. Now macaroni and cheese reminds me of my crazy, dysfunctional, amazing family," Haley sighed, blushing slightly at how much she had just said. Nathan just looked at her softly, his crooked grin prominent on his face.

"Well you know, maybe mac and cheese isn't so bad after all," Nathan laughed, raising his eyebrow slightly. Haley blushed a light red and smiled.

"There's more to it than meets the eye," Haley sang, reaching for the bread at the same time Nathan did. There hands collided, resulting in Haley's cheek burning a bright magenta. Nathan slowly placed his hand on Haley's. Haley pulled her hand away quickly. Nathan felt himself flush and he placed his hand in his lap.

"Sorry," Haley muttered, face steaming with embarrassment.

"Why are you sorry?" Nathan asked confused, his face still steaming.

"Because…" Haley mumbled, "I don't really know how to do this. This whole dating thing. I've never been on a real date," Nathan chuckled at the bashful expression plastered across Haley's face.

"Hey, don't worry," Nathan assured her, "I don't really know what I'm doing either," Haley snorted,

"What do you mean? You are Nathan Scott. I'm pretty sure you've dated every girl in school. And did you already forget about Peyton? You know, you're girlfriend of like two years?

"I didn't _date _any girls in schools. I just hooked up with them," Nathan reprimanded, grinning, "and Peyton and I didn't do stuff like this. We just had sex, and paraded our relationship around school. I don't think we ever actually went on a date,"

"Good job. You said Peyton and I," Haley chuckled, receiving an eye roll from Nathan, "but you still have more experience than me. Did you never I've never…" Haley trailed off.

"Never what?" Nathan asked, intrigued.

"Never mind," Haley murmured playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hales, you can tell me," Nathan pleaded, shooting his best pleading eyes at her. Haley glanced up and knew she had to tell him. She could resist her nickname and the puppy dog eyes.

"I've never really kissed anyone," Haley mumbled. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Really?' he asked, completely shocked.

"Well, in 8th grade I kissed Mouth on dare. That doesn't count," She muttered her cheeks shining a bright red.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed," Nathan said softly, inching his forward so his fingertips softly brushed Haley's, which she had placed back on the table, "That just means you haven't met a guy good enough for you yet," Haley giggled, relaxing her hand just enough that Nathan's fell on top her hers. She felt him softly stroking the back of her hand.

"I guess. It just seems like all the girls around me are going on dates and making out all the time," Haley sighed.

"What girls do you hang out with?" Nathan scoffed, not being able to picture Haley gossiping with a group of girls.

"Hm. I guess that's true," Haley laughed, Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie crossing her mind. Nathan laughed along with her. Her laugh was so captivating.

"Why don't you have any, girlfriends?" Nathan asked, his head buzzing ferociously with questions about the girl sitting across from him.

"I don't know. Guys are just easier to get along with I guess. I'm kind of…weird I suppose," Haley giggled.

"Not weird. Just different. And I like different," Nathan flashed a cheeky smile, sending Haley's heart pounding so fast she was afraid she was going to end up in cardiac arrest.

"Well," Haley spluttered, "I guess I'm your girl,"

"I guess you are," Nathan chuckled, knowing how much truth was really behind those words.


End file.
